Dan Vs Anger Management
by HomestuckVS
Summary: Dan has anger issues as we all have come to know. Dan doesn't think he has a problem. What will happen when Elise and Chris send Dan off to an anger management facility in the middle of nowhere, only to find that when they go to pick him up, he's cured? Suspicion will build, and a terrible secret will be uncovered. Cover photo by cryptvokeeper on dA.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intervention**

Dan was sitting on the blue sofa in Chris's house. He'd called a while ago asking if Dan would come over to discuss something important. Dan didn't see what could possibly be important enough that Chris had to call and ask him to come.

_Maybe He's finally ditching Elise._ A smile spread across Dan's lips at the mere thought of such an event.

Dan had said his goodbye's to Mr. Mumbles before he had left his apartment, making sure to warn her not to watch too much television while he was away. It really wasn't good for anyone; or anything for that matter. It had only taken Dan a mere ten minutes to reach Chris's house. The tense atmosphere now present in the room made Dan almost wish he hadn't come. Almost. Elise and Chris were whispering about something. Dan could only make out a few statements.

"I think you should tell h-" Chris whispered.

"You're his best friend, you tell him!" Elise harshly replied in a hushed voice.

Dan was beginning to grow irritated. They were the ones who had called him here, the least they could do was tell him what they wanted to say so he could get back to his miserable life.

"Honey, you know I am not good at these kinds of confrontations." Chris retorted. They were hardly whispering now.

Dan let out a frustrated growl.

"Listen, I am a very busy man, lots of revenge schemes to plan. So could you please hurry up and just spit out whatever you were planning on telling me!" Dan stated grumpily.

"We'll tell you when we're good and ready." Elise replied haughtily.

"If you weren't ready you shouldn't have called me over here in the first place then!"

"Now Dan, just calm down, there's no need to get upset." Chris chimed in.

"WHO'S UPSET! I'LL KILL YOU!" Dan yelled. He had stood up on the cushions of the couch pointing an accusing finger at Chris.

"Okay, that's it, I'll tell him sweetie." Elise stepped towards Dan, placing a hand on his shoulder, coaxing him into sitting down.

Dan complied and sat, but he was still mad at Chris accusing him of being upset. He always did that.

"Now Dan, don't freak out, or take this the wrong way but..." Elise paused for a second. She seemed almost nervous.

"What are you pregnant or something? Oh my gosh you're pregnant aren't you!" Dan stated in a sickly manner.

"No! Dan, just listen. You have been really...irritable lately; even more so than normal an-"

"I have NOT!" Dan interrupted.

"Will you just shut up for ONE SECOND!" Elise snapped, grabbing the front of Dan's favorite 'JERK' shirt.

"Geez Elise, you seem to be upset. Maybe you should go see an anger management councilor." Dan suggested nonchalantly.

Elise was about ready to punch Dan, when Chris skillfully intervened.

"Okay, okay, that's enough you two. Look Dan, what we're trying to tell you is Elise and I have checked you into an Anger Management Center for a few weeks." Chris explained.

At first Dan didn't say anything. He sat there on the couch looking as close to betrayed as Dan could possibly look.

"You're sending me away?" Dan whispered.

"Only for a few weeks Dan. Trust us, we wouldn't do anything that wasn't in your best interest." Chris placed a hand on Dan's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

Dan smacked Chris's hand away and stood. He turned to glare at the young couple.

"When am I scheduled to leave?" Dan asked defeated.

"Tomorrow morning." Elise answered.

"Also, you won't have to worry about Mr. Mumbles. We'll take good care of her for you." Chris added.

Dan simply nodded in affirmation. As he exited the house he managed to knock over a couple vases and smash a window before speeding off in his car. Chris and Elise heard Dan yell something out the car window. It sounded like,

'ANGER MANAGEMENT!' That would be the most plausible, not to mention predictable, thing in this situation.

"You think he'll be okay?" Chris asked Elise, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I think he'll be just fine. Before we know it, Dan will be back to his old self, just without all the anger." Elise replied.

"That's all Dan practically is though. A big ball of revenge and anger." Chris retorted skeptically.

"I really do wonder what will be left after that's taken care of." Chris walked with Elise back into their house.

They wouldn't worry about calling anyone to fix their window just yet. Dan could come back and break more things. It would be more efficient, time wise, to just wait.

Dan returned to his grungy apartment, tears pricking at the corners of his emerald green eyes.

"I can't believe those two! How can they just send me away with those cheerful smiles on their faces?" Dan ranted.

_***In all honesty they weren't smiling. Dan is talking about what he thinks they're actually feeling on the inside emotion wise for Chris and Elise.***_

Mr. Mumbles strode up to Dan, who had plopped down onto his lumpy couch. Dan really needed a new one, but what's the point. The other one would get the same way in a few years. Dan wasn't the crying, or sad type, but he felt pretty crummy.

Dan buried his face into Mr. Mumbles fur and cried for the first time in a long while. He didn't just sit there for the whole duration of his sob session; he did have to pack his things after all.

Dan didn't really have much in the way of things. All he really packed into a small duffel were a couple changes of clothes (underwear included), his toothbrush, Brutus, his list, and the brass knucks he'd gotten from his mother. Dan had gone back at one point and stolen them back from that imbecile of a cop; he just hadn't been able to part with them.

Luckily Dan realized they most likely didn't allow any weapons in the facility, so...he was smart and decided to place them back in his dresser.

The only thing left to do now, was to get some shut eye. Dan tried for a whole hour, tossing and turning, but he just couldn't get comfortable.

_This is going to be a LONG night._

~_**Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so I hope all you readers enjoyed this first chapter. This story is dedicated to Cryptvokeeper on deviantART. It was at their request that I write this. I hope it's turning out good so far. ^_^;_

_Let me know if you absolutely hate it. _

_**Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. It's like 5 in the morning -_- **_

**I'll fix them later when I have time if there are any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dreaded Day**

Dan managed to finally fall asleep around two in the morning, it hadn't been a very restful sleep though. It seemed to Dan that he'd only gotten a few meager minutes of sleep when he heard a loud knocking at his front door; followed by the click of a lock as it was opened.

"Dan, we're here! Come on, it's time to get going!" Chris called from the front room.

_Some best friend he is. I don't want to get up yet._ Dan thought, as he craned his neck to look at the time.

_Seven thirty? Geez, they must be dying to send me off to that Hell!_ Dan plopped his head back onto the old, bumpy pillow.

Dan heard footsteps approaching his bedroom. In a matter of seconds Dan had been thrown out of his bed, causing him to bonk his head on the grotesque, concrete floor, only to have ice water dumped all over him.

"Come on Dan! We need to head out soon, and you need to take a shower." Chris stated. Elise stood close behind him with an empty pail in her hands.

"Well, if you think you can just barge in here and order me around after I have been so insulted, you've got another thing coming!" Dan angrily replied.

Instead of an answer, Dan found himself slung over Chris's shoulder being carried into the bathroom.

"What are you doing!? Unhand me you stupid- WOAH!" Dan's loud protests had been interrupted when he was dropped into a vat of hot, steaming water; commonly known as the bath tub.

"How DARE you treat me this way!" Dan yelled as Chris closed the bathroom door.

"Listen Dan, I know you're frustrated, and upset, but this has to be done." Chris knelt beside the tub and picked up a scrub brush and soap.

Dan felt like he was being treated like a child, and he didn't like it one bit. He now knew that they were really going to force him into that anger management center, whether he liked it or not, which he didn't.

Dan ripped the scrub brush from Chris' clutches.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." Dan grumbled as he began to scrub his back with the soapy brush.

Chris stood silently. Before leaving Chris gave Dan a small pat on the shoulder. Once Chris had shut the door behind him, Dan finished scrubbing his body, and quickly washed his hair.

_Stupid Chris. Who needs him anyways. _Dan thought as he felt the familiar stinging sensation at the corner of his eyes. Dan would never acknowledge the anomaly as crying. He merely had soap in his eyes.

Meanwhile, while Dan is finishing up in the bathroom...

"Do we really have to send him there Elise? We'll probably just get a call asking to come pick him up today anyways. There's no curing Dan's anger issues." Chris asked skeptically.

"Plus, he looks really down. He's not showing it a lot, but his eyes just don't have their usual glimmer." Chris added.

Elise rolled her eyes and grabbed Chris by the shoulders.

" Now sweetie, we talked about this. We agreed that we'd try this. He'll only be gone for two weeks." Elise reassured Chris.

"I don't think two weeks in an anger management center is going to kill Dan."

Chris smiled, looking down at Elise.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure if there's any killing, Dan will be the one doing it." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right about that." Elise smiled.

Just then the bathroom door opened; steam flowing out of the room to reveal a clean, and somewhat groomed Dan. His hair still looked messy, and his shirt was a little wrinkled.

"Dan, have you been crying? Your eyes are really red and puffy." Chris queried.

"No, of course not! What do you take me for? If you must know why my eyes are red, I accidentally got soap in them!" Dan snapped back.

"Okay, geez Dan. No need to get mad." Chris replied.

"I am NOT MAD!" Dan growled as he stomped over to his duffel bag. As he moved to pick it up the strap ripped clean off, leaving a hole in its place.

"Great, just fantastic!" Dan yelled as he threw the strap onto the floor and plopped down on the couch.

Chris was about to say something when Elise began transferring Dan's things into a brand new, black and white duffel.

"I figured something like this would happen, so Dan, I bought you a new duffel bag. It's exactly the same as your old one." Elise stated as she finished stuffing Dan's belongings into the small bag.

"Okay, well, since it seems you're all ready, say your goodbyes to Mr. Mumbles and let's hit the road." Elise walked out of the grungy apartment with the bag, carrying it down to the car, with Chris right behind her.

Dan looked over at Mr. Mumbles sleeping figure. Her little furry body was slowly moving up and down with each small breath. Her tail twitched a couple times.

_Heh, must be dreaming._ Dan chuckled thoughtfully.

Dan merely stroked her head lightly a couple times before slowly making his way out the door. He looked over his shoulder for a moment at the old place. Dan was going to miss it, even though he shouldn't be gone long. Hopefully he'd be able to come home sooner rather than later. It was only a couple weeks, but that could always be extended.

"Good-bye room number eight, my room. See you soon, I hope." Dan whispered as the door clicked shut.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so I know this chapter didn't accomplish a lot. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I feel Dan saying good-bye to his old place is important. Anywho, I am so sorry I took forever to freaking update; and the chapters not even that long. I hope you'll forgive me. Make sure you review so I know what you readers are thinking! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Check In**

Dan had finished saying his goodbyes to his apartment, and silently slipped into the back seat of Chris' and Elise's car. After shutting the car door, Dan immediately rested his chin on his arm, looking out the window. Mr. Mumbles was sitting in the sill watching as they finally started to move away from all that was familiar.

Chris looked back at Dan in the rear view mirror. It was almost hard to read Dan's expression for once. It seemed like a combination of anger, sadness, and confusion all at once. Chris was pretty sure Dan was incapable of feeling sad. Dan hadn't even cried at his grandmother's funeral, or when his parents had split. Chris wasn't sure what he could say at the moment, but he felt obligated to say something.

"So we're finally heading out, huh? I just know you'll like it there Dan! Elise and I visited there a couple weeks ago, and it seemed really nice." Chris stated with as much enthusiasm as he could muster up.

When no reply or even a sarcastic remark came from Dan, Chris knew something was eating at him.

"Dan...is something wrong?" Chris asked.

Dan had picked out the worried tone in Chris' voice, and decided he'd say something to make the big lug feel better.

"Everything's fine. I'm just tired; didn't sleep too well last night." Dan mumbled in response.

"Oh, okay then." Chris smiled sheepishly as he merged onto the freeway.

An awkward silence ensued for about ten minutes; but it had felt like hours to the three friends. Elise, finally unable to stand the silence, decided the radio would probably be a good idea at the moment. It was good for breaking the silence at least.

"Is there any particular station you like Dan? Chris?" Elise inquired of them as she pressed the power button.

"I'm fine with anything really." Chris responded in a bored manner.

"Same here." Dan mumbled.

"Okay then, let's see what's playing." Elise twisted the dial, changing it from the irritating static to a station just getting ready to play some music.

_Look at how you turned on me__  
__You ran away and left me here with nothing to see__  
__I'm a man so turn around and say it to me__  
__Don't you think I've got something to say__  
__Look at how you turned on me-_

Elise abruptly clicked the radio off.

"I think that's enough music for now." She stated with a nervous smile.

The next few hours of the drive were spent utterly devoid of sound. Dan had just stared out the window the entirety of the trip. Dan had just started to nod off a bit when there was a sudden excited squealing sound from Chris.

"This is the exit!" Chris exclaimed.

"Why should I care if we've reached the exit!?" Dan yelled.

"I just thought you might want to know that we're ten, maybe fifteen minutes from our destination." Chris countered.

Dan returned his sleepy gaze out the window, noting that there was nothing for miles around. There was dirt, a few shrubs scattered here and there, and lots of rocks as far as the eye could see. Dan could have sworn he'd even seen a vulture flying overhead a few moments earlier.

"Here we are! Dan doesn't this place look great!?" Elise enunciated.

Dan pressed his face and hands against the glass of the window to try and get a better look at the building. Dan got a surprise when the window was suddenly rolled down.

"Watch it Chris, are you trying to peel my precious skin off!?" Dan exclaimed.

"Dan, I don't think that-" Chris began when he was so rudely shushed by Dan.

Dan stuck his head out the window and took in the sight that lay directly before him. The building was surrounded by a brick wall topped off with barbed wire, and was a very dark gray stone, nothing real nice to look at, but there was one thing that stood out. The windows were tinted a light lavender hue.

_Where have I seen this lavender tone before?_ Dan tried to remember, but he simply couldn't. Perhaps he would be able to figure it out later.

Once they'd driven through the security gate with the guard's permission, Dan's jaw almost dropped. The front of the building had a few rose bushes, and one large, very much alive, oak tree to the left of the building. It was a tad odd; suspicious even. They were in the middle of a desert, and there was green grass, flowers, the whole nine yards. There was even a tiny stream flowing through the spacious property.

Chris pulled the car up in front of the large steps that adorned the front of the building, leading up to a pair of, gray, opaque metal doors.

_Real inviting._ Dan thought to himself as he stepped out of the car.

Chris had popped the trunk, and pulled out Dan's duffel. Elise and Chris positioned themselves on either side of Dan as they began to mount the steps.

"I really think you'll like it here Dan." Chris commented with glee.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Dan shot back grumpily.

A few moments later they'd reached the rather uninviting doorway. Elise knocked firmly against the cold metal. In a split second a rather muscular man wearing a lavender polo, tucked into white slacks paired with a black belt, opened the door. He had platinum blonde hair, and violet eyes.

"Dan, I presume?" The strapping young man asked.

"Yes, this is Dan right here." Chris gestured to his small friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elias. If you would kindly bring your things inside the building Dan, we'd love to get you settled in." Elias stated bluntly.

"Are we not allowed to come in then?" Chris wondered.

"No, I apologize for any inconvenience, but Dan is the only one that may enter the building." Elias answered almost mechanically.

Chris handed Elias Dan's bag, and held his arms open wide.

"No." Dan bluntly stated as he shook his head.

"No hugs Chris!"

"Come on Dan, you're going to be gone awhile. Don't you want a nice big hug before we leave?" Chris smiled, making the gap in his teeth show.

"Ugh, fine! But only because I know you won't be able to get on without me there." Dan begrudgingly stepped forward.

Chris wrapped his arms tightly around Dan's abdomen, squeezing hard.

"Oof, are you trying to suffocate me?" Dan scowled.

Dan didn't want to admit it, but he was glad to receive the hug. Elise gave him a small hug as well, and then they took their leave. Dan stood in place until they had driven out of sight.

_Well Dan...welcome to hell._ Dan thought as a grimace replaced the smirk he'd had on his face.

"Shall we?" Elias chimed in.

"Yeah." Dan replied.

Dan stepped inside the bland building. It didn't look at all like he had been expecting.

_**~Author's Note:**_

_Okay, so I am basically on a roll today with inspiration. I only hope that it turned out how everyone hoped it would. Sorry to be so mean as to leave at such a cliff hanger moment. _

_By the way, I absolutely adored the Elias idea. I will give a shout out to those that can guess correctly who runs this fine establishment. :) State who you think it is in the reviews. _

_P.S. Sorry about any grammar errors. It's really early in the morning =_=_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

_I haven't updated this for a decent amount of time. I cannot for the life of me sleep, so I am writing this for you. I said I would totally dedicate this chapter to the person that could give me the correct name as to who is pulling the strings behind the anger management center. One person tried. They got it correct. Tabbypie101 congrats! This chapter goes out to you. ^_^ Anyways here's the new chapter, ENJOY! I am sorry this chapter is so short, I really suck at writing long, drawn out chapters. -_-_

_P.S. I am starting school soon, so I will be uber busy with homework and all that crap, so I will have even less time to dedicate to my fanfiction writing. :( I will do my best to keep updating fairly quickly. _

**Chapter 4**

_**Dan POV**_

Dan stepped inside the dull building to find a surprising interior. Everything was absolutely spotless, nothing seemed broken or damaged. It was suspicious. Normally, as far as Dan knew, anger management centers always had at least one item broken or damaged. Angry people like Dan always broke stuff. Everything was also either white or lavender, and Dan wasn't too big on that. But it was strangely relaxing.

***_Author butting in here. I am in no way saying people with anger issues are all like this, so I apologize if this is offending anyone right now. ^_^;***_

"Allow me to show you to your room Dan." Elias stated almost mechanically.

Dan narrowed his eyes in a suspicious manner, but followed him anyways.

_Something fishy is going on around here and I am going to find out what it is one way or another._ Dan thought. Elias almost reminded him of dreamboat. Dan never had gotten to see him again.

Dan shook his head, ridding himself of his distracting thoughts as they arrived in front of a lavender door.

"This is where you will be staying. We hope you find everything to your liking. Dinner will be served in an hour; I'll come back to pick you up." Elias explained, opening the door to Dan's room.

Dan carried his bag in, practically dropping it as his jaw fell open slightly. The room was about as big as his whole apartment. It contained a small bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. There was also a tv, a purple sofa, and a humongous four post bed with violet curtains, and blankets. Dan's favorite thing about the room though was the plush lavender carpet covering every square inch of the bedroom.

"It's marvelous." Dan quietly stated. His pupils widening with awe more so every second.

"We're glad you like it." Came a new voice from behind him that Dan didn't recognize; causing him to jump slightly.

Upon turning around Dan discovered that Elias was still there, but a stranger stood with him now. It was a man that looked oddly familiar. Dan couldn't quite think of where he'd seen him before though. The man had thick, brown, neatly cut hair, with lavender eyes (same as Elias' eyes) and was clean shaven. He wore purplish brown slacks with brown shoes, chocolatey brown suspenders attached snugly to the top of the pants. His shirt seemed like a faded version of his pants. Despite slight bags under his eyes and slightly crooked nose he was quite decent looking.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that! I could have had a heart attack because of your carelessness!" Dan scolded halfheartedly.

"Sorry, I was sent here by the boss to fetch you. We know you just got here and all, but he insisted that he see you immediately upon your arrival." The stranger stated firmly.

"Oh, and before I forget, the name's Hyrum." The man held out his hand politely.

Dan's eyes widened and he dove for any sort of barrier that he could put between them.

"You stay away! I didn't mean anything by it when I set your 'house' on fire." Dan squeaked.

"What are you talking about? I don't recall ever meeting you anywhere before." Hyrum stated calmly.

Dan was a little confused that the man who'd said, "I'll get you boys for this if it's the last thing I ever do! I promise you, you will pay!" would just forget bout him and Chris so easily. He had also done something pretty freaky. **a little while later after throwing an ax into the hood of Chris' car**

"TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

Dan reluctantly came out from underneath the bed, cautiously approaching Hyrum.

_Well...he doesn't have an ax or anything. I guess I'm safe for now._ Dan concluded.

"Well alright then, let's get going. I really need to unpack my things." Dan said as he followed Hyrum out the door.

Hyrum led him to a shiny, white elevator that they boarded. Instead of buttons for multiple floors there was a small silver keypad. Hyrum quickly entered a code and a few seconds later the elevator began its ascension upward.

_I wonder what the boss is like. _As if Hyrum could somehow read Dan's mind he began talking.

"You will absolutely love the boss. He has a very kind, and understanding personality. He also is quite fond of short people; reminds him of kids I suppose." Hyrum spoke quietly.

Dan hadn't known how to respond to what he'd been told. Especially since he was a little creeped out at the fact Hyrum seemed to know what he was thinking. Thankfully he hadn't had to endure a long period of awkward silence. The elevator finally stopped moving, opening up to reveal a large, very grand, very modern looking room. The room was all white with pieces of lavender colored furniture here and there. A large desk stood at the opposite end of the room with a man sitting on it cross-legged. He almost seemed to be levatating.

"You may enter. Step forward please." The voice serenely beckoned.

Dan and Hyrum began moving closer. Dan had been looking around the spacious area that he hadn't noticed exactly whom he was meeting yet. Dan turned his head, only to have the same reaction as he had with Hyrum. This time however, Dan was held firmly a few feet off the ground by none other than Elias. Well...two Elias' to be precise.

"YOU!" Dan spat.

The man merely chuckled at Dan's bad attitude.

"Now now, that's no way to treat your master now is it?"

Dan glared fiercely at the man floating before him.

"No one tells me what to do, I have no 'master' as you so disgustingly put it!" Dan retorted.

More chuckles slid from his lips.

"Oh Dan, you really haven't changed all that much. I hadn't expected you to or anything though. As for the whole master thing, I think you'll find you will think very differently once you undergo 'treatment.'"

"I thought you died in that huge explosion a couple years ago; and what do you mean exactly by treatment?" Dan inquired curiously.

"Dan c'mon really? I am Barry Ditmer, the greatest technological mind in the whole world, of course I had an escape plan. And your treatment is a surprise. You'll figure out what it is I'm sure before you undergo the necessary process." Barry responded snobbishly

_Figures. A facility this nice would have a catch. Barry freaking Ditmer..._ Dan's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden lightheaded feeling.

"Sleep tight for now Dan. We'll wake you up when we're ready for you."

Everything went black moments later, fading away into nothing. Dan had been knocked unconscious with a gas of some sort. It had smelled strangely of flowers. Lavender flowers.

_**I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors. It's freaking 2 in the morning. So hope you enjoyed the chapter, good night.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Dan POV**_

Dan was jolted awake when he felt a sudden ice cold sensation envelop him. At first Dan believed that he had been awoken by having ice water dumped all over him (again), but was even angrier to find he'd been plopped into an ice bath. He had no clothes on, and was freezing his butt off. Dan was just about to start climbing out of the thing when he heard a voice.

"You cannot exit the bath yet. If you choose to do so anyways we will proceed immediately with the treatment. A word of caution, it will hurt a lot more if your muscles aren't relaxed and slightly numbed."

Dan looked over to see a platinum blonde woman in a purple suit with glasses. It was one of those weird robots if he remembered correctly from a few years back. Dan still hadn't figured out what the treatment was; he had just woken up after all, and was still groggy.

_What the heck is this stupid 'treatment' everyone's mentioning!?_ Dan thought. He was simply puzzled.

_Wait...He wouldn't do THAT would he? _Dan grew a bit uneasy at the sudden realization he'd come to. Dan couldn't panic yet though, he didn't know for sure if his assumptions were correct.

For once in his life, Dan hoped he was wrong.

_**Chris POV**_

The drive back from the anger management center was a long, very tiring one.

_I hope Dan's not causing too many problems._ He thought to himself.

Chris nervously glanced at the phone next to the sofa, expecting it to ring in the next few seconds. Nothing happened. No sound resonated from the telephone. Chris was a little relieved, but he just couldn't relax.

_Maybe a snack will help take my mind off of things._ Chris thought.

Chris was heading into the kitchen when the phone began to ring. Chris' muscles tensed up, forming more, very unpleasant, knots in his back. He slowly turned and made his way to the sofa. It rang twice as he stared at the plastic object, afraid of what might be waiting on the other line. After a couple more rings Chris picked up the telephone, placing the receiver gingerly at his ear.

"Hello?" Chris' voice came out as more of a squeak than he intended.

"Yes, is this Chris speaking?" A deep voice came from the other end.

"Yes. How can I help you?" Chris inquired nervously, succeeding in talking with his normal voice.

"It's regarding Dan. You dropped him off a few hours earlier at our facility."

"Is something wrong?" Chris asked, wanting to shoot himself in the head from the tension that was in the air.

Elise walked in the room; a curious expression plastered on her face.

"No, no, nothing's wrong at all! In fact, Dan has been doing wonderfully so far. We just needed to ask you for some information regarding Dan. The information you provide us with will assist us in being able to treat him better." The man stated quickly.

"Alright then...what do you need to know?" Chris replied with relief.

"We need to know Dan's greatest fear, any allergies he may have, and if he has any soft spots, you know, a weakness."

Chris thought these were odd questions, but he figured if it'd help Dan in some way he didn't see the harm in answering.

"He cannot have dairy of any kind, he adores his cat, Mr. Mumbles, and as for what he's afraid of...I would have to say that he's terrified of either, clowns or his parents; his mother specifically. Is that all?"

Chris answered.

"Yes, that will be all. Thank you for your cooperation, and have a nice day."

Chris was about to say good-bye but they had already hung up.

"Who was that sweetie?" Elise curiously questioned him.

"Oh, just someone from the anger management facility, they had some questions about Dan. It's funny, they said everything was going great." Chris replied.

"Really? Huh, I would have expected Dan to have set the place on fire by now. They must be doing something right." Elise smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

_**Author's Note:**_

_I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated for a while. School has been a real pain in the butt so far. =_=_

_Anyways, I also apologize at the short length, I don't really have a lot of time on my hands. _

_I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to make major things happen in the next one. Look forward to it! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Dan POV**_

"Get your filthy mitts off me!" Dan screeched as he was dragged towards the 'operating' room where the horrific practice took place. The horrific practice of course was something that was highly frowned upon in today's society.

Dan was slammed into the metal back of a chair, Ilsa and Elias restraining him as he was firmly strapped in place from head to toe. Dan kept up a good front, a familiar angry scowl being his expression of choice at the moment. Dan hardly felt the same way on the inside. He was freaking out; scared out of his mind at what he knew was coming. They were going to torture him...and if they know anything regarding his past life he was done for. Dan took note of the chair he had been roughly placed in, and realized it was an electric chair. Dan's eyes widened, and not a moment later, Barry floated calmly into the room followed closely by another Ilsa and Hyrum.

"Hello Dan." Barry smirked in a cocky manner. "Before we get started there's one more person that is heading here now. I would love for you to meet him, although, I believe you're already acquainted."

Dan simply looked confused when the door slid open.

"YOU!" Dan couldn't have imagined being shocked more than he already was by everything, but this was just ridiculous.

"Hey there Dan, you look good. Did you get some new clothes? Oh, sorry. I guess you're not wearing anything really now are you?" The man teased.

"Shut up! No one asked you, you filthy imposter!" Dan yelled.

"Aw, Dan...I was looking forward to being buddies. What do you say to that, hm?" Imposter cooed as he tousled Dan's damp hair.

"Don't touch me!" Dan snapped. But he couldn't really do anything about it with his head, arms, wrists, legs, and ankles strapped to this damnable piece of furniture.

Imposter chuckled as he withdrew his hand, moving next to Hyrum. Barry had been staring at his nails uninterested in what was going on around him. When he noticed the exchange was finished he perked up, and began to explain what Dan should be expecting to happen in the next few moments of his life.

"Now that the 'touching' reunion is over with let's get down to business." Barry smiled, interlacing his fingers in a professional manner. "Dan...I'm going to explain this in the most simplistic way I can, seeing as how your brain isn't developed enough to process complicated explanations of things. You're going to face every fear and weakness you've ever had. You may also find yourself reliving past moments of your life, or recalling them, whatever you want to call it. What do you say we get started Imposter?" Barry looked expectantly at the fake Dan.

"That sounds just great Barry, old pal." Imposter smirked, an evil glint showing in his eyes.

"Excellent."

_**Author's Note:**_

_OKAY, I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN **FOREVER!** BUT I HAVE BEEN UBER BUSY. This chapter is not very long, but I PROMISE I'll make it up to you guys! You can expect another chapter in a couple weeks. It's finals right now, so I need to be studying for my tests, but after that I will update this story for you with a decent chapter. So look forward to it! I hope this chapter was to your liking. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Dan POV)**

Dan sat groaning in pain. He had been force fed a whole gallon of ice cream, and barely sat quietly through the endless yapping from Ilsa about all the embarrassing moments he's endured. Many of the memories he'd rather not remember.

"Think he's had enough yet?" Barry glanced at the imposter, who merely smirked, stating a single word.

"Nope."

"Well then, I guess it's time for the grand finale." Barry smiled. "Ilsa, go and fetch the device would you?"

"Yes Mr. Ditmer." Ilsa replied, teleporting to who knows where.

Imposter stepped closer to Dan, looking him up and down.

"You know, if we're really this similar in appearance, then you must have one sexy body." Imposter grinned as he slowly caressed Dan's cheek.

"Get away from me you sorry excuse for a human!" Dan yelled as he nipped at Imposter's fingers.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dan. That's not very nice." Imposter spoke as he clenched Dan's shirt tightly in his fist.

"I really don't think you understand the position you're in." Imposter growled.

"Hey, stop that, we need him in good physical health in order for this to work." Barry warned.

Imposter smiled. "Of course. I was just making sure that our adorable little captive understood the situation."

Soon after Ilsa returned holding what looked like a metal pill about the size of a fat thumb. Ilsa handed the item to Imposter as the chair turned into something like an operating table.

"Elias, flip him over and hold him in position." Barry ordered calmly.

Seconds later Dan found himself in a really uncomfortable pose. Dan's chest was firmly being held against the table, arms behind his back, as he was forced to support himself using his knees, making it so his ass was positioned higher than his head.

"Unf, l-let go of me!" Dan demanded as he laid there hopelessly.

"I suggest you be polite Dan, otherwise you won't get ANY prep." Imposter threatened.

"FINE! SEE IF I CARE!" Dan responded angrily.

Just then Dan felt a sharp ache in his nether regions.

"OW!" Dan yelped.

"I told you there wouldn't be any prep if you didn't behave yourself." Imposter stated, clearly amused at Dan's misfortune.

"Nighty night Dan." Imposter gleefully chuckled alongside Barry, who was smiling in what Dan thought was his evil grin or something. Maybe that was just his face though.

The next thing Dan knew, he was out cold, and he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

_**Author's Note:**_

_Merry Christmas my lovelies! Happy Holidays to those that don't celebrate Christmas. I am sorry my chapters are so short, I'll try get the next one out soon. ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY! X(**

**I am nearly finished with the next chapter. A lot has been going on lately. I really appreciate all the love from my readers regarding this story. ^_^**

**I hope you will eventually forgive me for keeping you waiting SO LONG! **

**I'm making this next chapter longer than previous ones to hopefully make up for it.**

**I should have it out sometime in the next few days. ;)**

**Love you guys! You readers make my world go 'round!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

**(Chris POV)**

It had seemed like ages just how long he'd been without Dan hanging around him, going on and on about his next big revenge scheme.

It had really only been a couple months since he and Elise had dropped Dan off at the anger management center.

_I actually kind of miss Dan and all his crazy shenanigans._

I jumped when the phone began to ring. Upon answering it, I nearly let it slip through my fingers onto the floor as the news sunk in.

"Hello, Mr. Pearson? This is Elias calling on behalf of the anger management facility. We are glad to inform you that Dan is completely cured."

_Dan's...cured?_ It was a lot to take in all at once.

"Mr. Pearson?"

"Oh! S-sorry, so...does that mean I can come and pick him up then?" I asked, feeling a bit bewildered.

"Yes. He will be available for release tomorrow afternoon." Elias stated.

"Great! I'll be there." Was my reply as I hurriedly slammed the phone back in it's place and frantically began getting ready to depart the next day. Sure it would be a long trip, but I couldn't help but feel excited to meet the new, and hopefully improved, Dan.

**(Dan POV)**

It seemed like mere seconds had gone by before I slowly began to awaken. My eyes slowly flitted open, as I stretched my stiff muscles.

"It's nice to finally see you awake sleeping beauty." A familiar voice broke the silence.

I looked towards where I had thought the voice had come from to see a man leaning against the door frame. He looked more like me than I would ever want anyone to.

"Who are you calling sleeping beauty?" I asked, feeling a little irritated.

He merely chuckled softly as he pushed off the door frame, plopping down in a chair next to the bed.

It had been there before, but my half asleep state hadn't let me notice the dull ache in my derriere, and the splitting headache that was, now, nearly ripping my sanity to shreds.

I winced as I placed a hand gingerly on my forehead.

"Feeling a little sore? Not surprising considering what has been going on the last couple months." Imposter smugly grinned.

Just then a man floated into the room accompanied by a well groomed man in suspenders.

_Barry Ditmer and Hyrum? Oh this day keeps getting better and better._

"Hello Dan. You certainly slept well." Barry stated with a bored look on his face.

"Go away! All of you assholes are making my head hurt worse! And what did you mean when you said what has been going on the last couple months Imposter?" I narrowed my eyes, directing my glare towards the man I loathed more than anyone.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Imposter replied, an almost violating, perverted look in his eyes.

_Maybe I don't want to know._

"Anyways-" Barry began, shooting a distasteful look Imposter's way. "Down to business. Dan...we've inserted a special suppository into your body. Now, what this means exactly, and I'll word it so you can understand, is that I OWN you. I can make you feel and do whatever I want you to. Once I activate it, if I say jump, you'll jump; if I want you to go to Washington D.C. and kill the president I can make you do that; If I say cry, you'll cry; if I want you to feel happy, you'll do it, capiche?" Barry explained, in his usual uninterested tone.

"So basically...it's a control device." I mumbled, hardly believing what I'd heard.

I now remembered the painful moment of getting that giant ass pill shoved up my butt by Imposter, who was staring at his nails, a triumphant gleam in his eyes, as well as in Barry's.

Hyrum meanwhile stood next to Barry's form silently. Something didn't seem right with him. Perhaps they'd done to him what they were about to accomplish with me.

"Well, say you didn't want someone as a slave to bend to your every whim, how would you be able to release them?" Unfortunately that question wasn't answered like I had hoped.

"I'd just have them killed most likely. There is a more humane way, but I would never tell that to you for reasons that should be obvious. Now, all this talk is dragging on and starting to bore me; Ilsa, go and fetch me Dan's trigger."

"As you wish Mr. Ditmer." And with that she was gone as quick as she had arrived, returning with a small remote of sorts with an intricate dial, and a few multicolored buttons.

"You should let me do it." Imposter chimed in, sounding like a child in a toy store.

Barry rolled his eyes, handing the device off to Imposter.

"Good-bye Dan, it was certainly a pleasure knowing you in your natural state."

_I hate sarcasm. But I really hate it when Imposter uses it. _

**(Chris POV)**

"I really find it hard to believe that Dan would be let out so soon." Elise said, a skeptical look on her face.

"Well, they called and said he was one-hundred percent cured." I retorted. Out of the corner of my eyes Elise rolled her eyes, but then quickly took on a serious countenance. It looked as if she was analyzing something complicated and intricate.

**(Elise POV) **

_I just can't see_ _how an institution can make Dan a normal person emotion wise, if even my agency's psychologist couldn't scratch the surface. _

I noticed Chris taking quick peeks this way every so often. He looked a little worried, but was courteous enough to keep to himself.

_I'll have to take every inch of every room in carefully if I am ever going to be able to figure this place out. There's got to be something wrong here; something wrong with this whole picture. _

The thought of Chris having, possibly, been right about not sending Dan away to the facility was eating at my mind. I decided it would be best to see what changes have come about, and go from there. Besides, they were nearing the exit they'd have to take, not leaving much time to formulate a perfect plan.


End file.
